Eight Oh Eights
by Maziikeen94
Summary: A night out with the team, brings new information to light.


**An: I was salty asf with the Lisa episode. I wanted to punch cm writers in the face then I realize that would included Kirsten, that I could never do lol. Granted, I was more upset that we see Luke growing and stepping out of his comfort zone- but we have yet to see more character development for Garcia. I also love the idea of Garcia and Scott- a girl could dream. Haha of course like almost all my fics- this is inspired by an album lol but I'll let you guys image the songs. Thanks for reading :)**

 **Polhop, thank you! :) I hope you like it.**

We've been on stand down for the last couple of weeks since following the debacle with our assistant director. It's been terribly quiet but we've all remained in close contact. We had planned a "family" outing at a local pub favorite. I figured it would be the perfect time to introduce the team to Lisa- well the rest of the team, since Garcia had met her already.

I was waiting for Lisa outside of the pub, looking around for Garcias' car but found nothing. I kept thinking how strange that was- she was always the first to arrive anywhere. I see Lisa pull up and with a smile I kiss her cheek and give her a hug.

I walk in and see the team at a table. They're all laughing and smiling but I notice there's a smile missing.

So far, it had been going extremely well. The team accepted Lisa in and Matt just kept giving me a shit eating grin. Shaking my head as they tell her about some shenanigans from work. I glance over at the bar and see Penelope talking with some guy. They are sitting down and it seems like she knows him well enough based on her body language, and based on the mystery mans hand caressing her thigh- she knew him extremely well. I can't concentrate on the conversations and the laughter surrounding me at the moment. My attention is on Penelope ramblingly, animatedly speaking about something, drawing the man in. He looked bemused with their conversation, his eyes wide and a smile- showcasing his bright white teeth.

I see his hand wander from her thigh to a curl of her hair and then it rest on her cheek as their lips meet. My jaw involuntarily starts to tick and my hand clenches my beer. I see they start to break away from each other and get up from their stools, I immediately rip my eyes away casually joining in on the conversation. From my peripheral, I can see them walking hand in hand. I can see the smile on her beautiful face and I think how I haven't seen that smile before. I go back to paying attention to Lisa talking about her last mission with Doctors Without Borders. I smile faintly, thinking about how perfect she is.

"Hello my favorite human beings! I was hoping we'd catch you guys here. " Penelope says with a laugh, as she lets the mystery mans' hand go in order to hug everyone- including Lisa.

JJ is the first to speak as all the hugs are happening, "Garcie, we thought you weren't going to make it? Making us sad for no reason." She laughs, as she gives the mystery man a hug. I presume they've met before.

"Sorry. We finished up dinner and decided to come get a drink before dancing." Penelope adds, "Sorry Em and Newbie, this is Scott Miller. We assisted him on a case a few years back. He also happens to be related to our beloved Alex.

Recognition ignited on Emily's face as she gets up and pulls him into a hug, "Ahh, you are the wondrous man that is Scott Miller. You know, she hasn't stopped talking about you coming to visit for weeks." They both chuckle while Penelope's cheeks redden a bit.

My mouth suddenly dry, my heart drops a few notches and my mind racing with questions. Mostly, when did this happen, how? She's been talking about it for weeks? How did I miss that? Plenty of questions but no time to ask. Everyone stares at me while I'm lost in thought, I recover and flash a grin, while reaching out for a handshake.

"Scott, nice to meet you. I've heard your sister was a excellent agent."

"Nice to meet you, she was. I've heard some.. semi good things." He chuckles, Penelope joins in and states, "Hey newbie, you were kind of pain in posterior at first, but now you're family." They link hands again before saying their goodbyes. They are going dancing. I almost asked where but that would give the wrong idea.

As the night progresses, Lisa gets called in and has to leave. After she says her goodbyes and I walk her to her car. I come back to the table to ask about Scott. How well do they really know him? As we finish up our beers, the first person I ask is JJ, "So, Scott is a cop?" I casually ask.

She nods, "Yes, Kansas City. He visits as much as he can, but with our jobs, it's hard."

"Yeah, makes sense. Are they dating? Trying to do long distance? That can be tough." Trying to not seem desperate for the answer. Looking around the pub and seeing it's winding down.

"Kind of, he wants more but Garcie, being Garcie, hates change but also she doesn't want him to choose between his job and her." She yawns out, as Will comes back from the bar. He has beers in hand and sits beside JJ. I gladly accept and not ask anymore questions.

Slowly, we all went home. As soon as I get home I take Roxie out, and I wonder if Penelope is home or still out. Lisa text me an apology, considerate but not necessary, we both have demanding jobs. I'm sure in our future, there will be plenty of interrupted nights.

I get a phone call, as I'm getting ready for bed, I see it's Garcia. I don't know how to answer it, it's late at night. I hurried answer, "Hello? Garcia?"

I just hear loud music, my guess would be salsa or merengue. I can't hear any talking just laughter, I realize the phone call was a mistake. I hang up and toss my phone on the bed. I don't know why I'm suddenly annoyed. I throw on my sweats and jump into bed. Tossing and turning wondering why did I have to get that stupid phone call, now _I'm sleepless in thoughts of her._

The sound of pounding jolts me awake, I go to answer and see Penelope- drenched from head to toe. I pull her in, she seems like she's in shock. I run to get her a towel and blanket.

"Penelope are you okay? What's wrong?" I ask her while trying to warm her up.

She still doesn't speak, simply stares with her eyes wide and her lips trembling.

She grabs my hands and caresses them. I stare puzzled at what was going on. Then I feel her fingers on my face, so soft and running through my hair so sweetly. She's smiling and attempts to speak but no words could be heard. I feel the pull of her hands, as our lips meet, as first it was sweet and light. Then it transitioned into a kiss- filled with so much passion, it felt like every doubt I ever had was silenced. I could hear only her breathing and I could see nothing expect her leading me to my bedroom. She threw me on the bed and I pull her with me unable to pull away from her lips. I move to her neck, caressing her ample chest. I knew what we were doing was wrong but I didn't want to stop. I don't even notice or know how we end up on the floor with items from my desk scattered around us. I study her, her beautiful eyes that even in the dark shine; her lips curling into a smirk and as I'm about to speak, I hear my alarm go off.

I jump out of bed, looking around my room, seeing no evidence of her or ya. I'm sweaty, and out of breathe. Reality is it was just a dream...

I admit I wish it was real. I wish she'd look at me the way she looks at him. I lay back down and simply _pray she will._


End file.
